quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Village Rallydon
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. The fodder spirits you can obtain in this area are level 5 instead of level 1. Loretta (Black Princess) is the guildmaster of Rallydon. Images Rallydon.jpg|Halloween Decorations Forest Village Rallydon.png Anniversary Forest Village Rallydon.png Anniversary Forest Village Rallydon 2.png Snowy Forest Village Rallydon.png In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= -- Leaving Wiltona, you and Wiz travel to the forests of Rallydon to the north. -- The land is quiet and rural, a far cry from the bustle of the city. -- You suddenly realize that Wiz has wandered off. -- You start scanning the area, when… Wiz: Hahahaha! -- Wiz jumps out from a nearby wheat field. -- Wiz runs around the area until she finally slows down to catch her breath near you. Wiz: Phew, that was fun! I like this village. Wiz: The cat in me is going wild! Are you getting used to being a cat? Wiz: Hahaha. Living as a cat forever might not be bad afterall!! -- You tell Wiz that returning her to her natural form is an important goal of yours. Wiz: Hahaha, gee thanks. -- You suddenly realize that the villagers are staring at you. Woman: ………. Man: ………. Wiz: ... Did I make too much noise? -- You and Wiz quietly continue walking towards the Wizard Guild of Rallydon. ???: ………? -- You explain that you are a wizard, and that you are traveling to improve you skills. -- The young girl listens patiently before responding. ???: …So…you are… ???: …running errands…? -- It’s an interesting interpretation. ???: …I’m Loretta. Guildmaster… of Rallydon… Loretta: …With your… current rank… Loretta: …Yes, we have… plenty for you to do. -- You ask why it seems that the villagers are avoiding you. Loretta: …They are not good with foreigners… …It’s not personal… Loretta: …You can find tasks… posted for you on the board… -- You thank her and walk over the quest board in the Guild. |-| Stage 2: Field Defiler= (after completing Stage 2-4: Glowing Eyes in the Night) -- After completing your 2nd task in Rallydon, you return to the Wizard Guild. Loretta: … Welcome back. Thank you… … for your help. Loretta: You are … a great asset. Rallydon… … has few wizards. -- Now that she mentions it, you haven’t seen any other wizards at all. Loretta: … This is a… … special place. Loretta: It’s … … tough to work here. -- Wiz climbs your back and whispers in your ear. Wiz: (There isn’t enough stagnation around here.) -- Stagnation? Wiz: (In order to open gates, you need stagnation in the atmosphere.) Wiz: (The clarity of the air here makes it tough on wizards.) Wiz: (The people in this village don’t seem very proactive either…) -- You realize that Loretta looks like she wants to say something. Loretta: … Can I … … ask you a favor? -- Or course, you reply. Loretta: I want to visit… … the sanctuary… … deep in the jungle. Loretta: I need to… … pray there. -- Pray? Loretta: … … I need to protect it. …..? Wiz: …….? Loretta: …………? --That seem to be all the explanation you’ll get. Loretta: It’s a … … dangerous place. Let me … … know… … when you’re ready. |-| Stage 3: Sanctuary Prayer= (after completing Stage 3-4: Prayers from a Priestess) -- Returning from the sanctuary, the people from the village gather around you. -- They rejoice that Loretta is safe, and ask how the sanctuary is. Loretta: It’s OK… …It’s all still there. Loretta: They helped me… Woman: Thank you for helping us. Young Man: I knew you were different from other wizards! -- You are a bit surprised by their change in attitude. Woman: We’re long past the prayer period, but we didn’t have any wizards to help us! Woman: Now we can rest easy. Loretta: …Thank you…for helping… Loretta: Everybody here…thanks you. You’ll have… …more… …tasks now… -- Sensing the newfound acceptance, you feel a bit embarrassed. |-| Stage 5: A New Mutation= (after completing Stage 5-4: Fighting the Unknown) -- You complete your task and return to Rallydon, where you see a familiar face at the Guild. Wizard: As I said, this is a direct order from headquarters… Loretta: It… …doesn’t matter… It’s… …impossible… -- The wizard notices you. Wizard: Oh, hello there. What a coincidence to see you in a place like this. Loretta: …You know… …each other? -- You explain that this is the wizard you worked with in Torulika. Wizard: Have you found any clues regarding the whereabouts of Wiz? -- You reply that you haven’t. Loretta: Wiz…? One of the 4 Sages…? Wizard: This is Wiz’s apprentice. Where you not aware? Loretta: …….No. -- You say that you didn’t mean to hide it from her. Wizard: Do you think you could help me here? Wizard: I’m trying to retrieve the ‘Oracle Ring’ from the sanctuary for protection, but she is refusing. Loretta: …Even if you go there… … It’s… …pointless… Wizard: I have orders from headquarters but I still need your permission to enter the sanctuary. Wizard: This is a matter where time is of the essence. -- Loretta stares at you. Loretta: If you go… …I’ll allow it. Me? Loretta: …….Is that OK? Wizard: That’s fine by me. I’ll be waiting for you at the edge of the village. -- The wizard leaves without giving you a chance to refuse. Loretta: …Do it… …please… ? Loretta: Deep inside the sanctuary… The seal of the ‘Depths’… …is still intact… Loretta: Make him… understand that… …he must… …give up… Loretta: The ‘Ring’… …should not be removed. -- Seeing Loretta’s stern expression, all you can do is nod. |-| Stage 6: The Oracle Ring= (before Stage 6-4: The Destination results screen) -- You travel deep into the forest, to the inner part of the sanctuary. Wizard: So this is the sanctuary. The atmosphere is heavy here. -- The wizard continues forward. -- However. Wizard: !? -- The trees swirl around the wizard as if they have a mind of their own, stopping him in his tracks. -- The wizard tries to brush them away, but the vines ensnare him and prevent him from moving. -- The Seal of the Depths. -- Loretta’s words ring in your head. Wizard: So this is what she meant. -- The wizard takes a step back and the trees loosen their grip. Wizard: The Oracle Ring will be tricky to obtain. Why must you have this ‘Ring’? Wizard: The ‘Oracle Ring’ is a key to wisdom. It is a holy artifact that will unleash all stagnation. Wizard: It is too powerful to leave in the care of fogram villagers. -- You try to advance, but the trees prevent you from doing so. Wizard: I don’t think we have a choice but to back off this time. Wizard: Please tell Loretta that I’ll come and visit her again. -- The wizard walks off alone. (after Stage 6-4: The Destination results screen) -- You return to the Guild to find a villager caring for Loretta as she is lying on a chair. -- Loretta sees you and sits up. Woman: Oh Loretta, you should rest more. Loretta: Don’t… worry… How did it…go…in the Depths? --Showing concern, you slowly tell Loretta what transpired. Loretta: …I see… Loretta: The center… You couldn’t make it in… -- Loretta looks concerned. Woman: Loretta, I have to insist that you get some rest now. -- You say goodbye to Loretta and leave the Guild. Wiz: … Well this is a pain. Wiz: There are only a select few wizards that can undo the seal of the ‘Oracle Ring’. Wiz: However, they’re trying to come and take it by force anyway. Wiz: Something is going on at headquarters. -- Is this because of Wiz…? Because one of the 4 Sages disappeared? Wiz: Hahaha. Human greed is destructive even in the world of wizards. Wiz: I thought I’d be free of it now that I’m a cat. Wiz: I may have to have you do some favors for me. -- You reply that you don’t mind. Wiz: Hahaha, why thank you. |-| Stage 9: Water to the Desert= (after completing Stage 9-4: What Robs the Moisture) -- You and Wiz come to see Loretta still sick at the Guild. Loretta: … I’m sorry… I… haven’t been able to do anything for you here… although I’m a Master. -- Wiz trots over to Loretta and rubs her head onto her. Loretta: …Thank you… -- Loretta forces a smile and weakly pets Wiz. -- You and Wiz leave the Guild after a while. Wiz: I have a presentiment I don’t think Loretta’s illness is normal. Are you thinking about something in particular? Wiz: It’s not that. I just… -- A woman appears and runs over towards you. She was the woman taking care of Loretta. Woman: I beg you, please save Loretta! Woman: She is the priestess of the forest. The winds of the forest are the springs of life. Woman: And yet, fires are breaking out all over the forest. Woman: Trees are burning, water is drying, and much life is being lost. Woman: At this rate, Loretta too… Woman: In the long history of Rallydon, such a situation had never occurred. Woman: It may be a sign of something terrible to come. Woman: I do not wish to burden you but I have nobody else to ask. -- You tell her not to worry, and that you will help her. Woman: T…Thank you… Woman: I cannot fathom what awaits you. Please be careful… |-| Stage 10: Harbinger of Great Disaster= (before Stage 10-4: Blazing Dragon results screen) -- The fire dragon was the culprit behind the burning forests. You relax and catch your breath. Wiz: ………. -- Wiz is still standing alert. Wiz: …There! -- Wiz suddenly sprints into a nearby shrub. ???: Argh! -- A hooded man jumps out of the shrub after Wiz charges in. -- You ask who he is. ???: None of your concern, you lowly apprentice. -- Wiz jumps at the man, but he dodges out of the way. ???: You little pest! Wiz: !! -- The man kicks Wiz into the air, and she falls to the ground with a thud. ???: Wiz is gone, and the balance has crumbled. A new era of chaos is about to begin. ???: The ‘Ring’ of this lands will be freed as well. ???: The priestess of the forest will be broken and fade away. ???: I look forward to seeing you again, Sage apprentice. -- The man casts a spell and vanishes into the air before you can stop him. -- You scoop up Wiz, who is unconscious. Wiz: …Heh… I wasn’t expecting that. Wiz: There are some drawbacks to being a cat after all… -- Wiz passes out again. -- You cradle Wiz and walk towards Rallydon. |-| Stage 13: Ancient Ruins= (after completing Stage 13-4: What Awaits Within) -- Hearing that Loretta’s condition has worsened, you head over to the Wizard Guild. Loretta: …Ohh.. Woman: Loretta! Stay strong! -- You rush over to Loretta and grasp her frail hand. -- Loretta sees you and tries to mouth something to you. Loretta: …To…the Depths… Loretta: …The droplets…of…life… The droplets of life? Woman: It is a holy water that can only be obtained from the trees in the Depths of the sanctuary. Woman: However, the Depths are sealed and cannot be accessed… -- You ask Loretta what you should do. Loretta: …Ohhh… -- Loretta is in severe pain. You sence that not much time is left. -- You decide to head back to the Depths of the sanctuary. Woman: Please… Please help her… -- You nod and leave the Guild. |-| Stage 14: Looking for the Holy Water= (before Stage 14-4: The Sanctuary Springs results screen) -- You return to the ‘Depths’ of the sanctuary. -- You notice that something has changed… -- The air seems a bit… heavier? Wiz: You noticed too, huh? -- You slowly advance forward. -- However, the trees that prevented you from entering before are now staying still. -- Inside the ‘Depths’, you see a grove of trees surrounding a large and ancient tree. -- Taking in the spectacular sight, you and Wiz fall silent. -- You walk over to a tree and shake some of the dew on its leaves into a bottle. Wiz: I think that the seal broke because Loretta is too weak to maintain it. Wiz: We have to give Loretta the droplets of life. Otherwise, we’ll be in big… ???: My goodness, a talking cat. !? Wizard: We keep running into each other. What are the odds? Wizard: How did you know that the seal to the Depths would be broken? -- You silently gaze the wizard. Wizard: Well, never mind then. Wizard: I would suggest that you keep our chance encounter to yourself. Wizard: If you want to remain a part of the Wizard Guild, that is. -- As the wizard turns to leave, something he is holding catches the light and sparkles. Wiz: Hold it! Wiz: Where are you taking the ‘Oracle Ring’!? Wizard: …You’re a clever cat if you know how important this ring is. Wizard: Who are you? Wiz: I’m the one asking questions. Wizard: I’ve come to protect the ring. Wizard: The Oracle Ring must be kept secure, by the right people. Wiz: Protect… Secure… Wiz:…Anastasia…? -- As soon as Wiz utters that name, the wizard’s expression shifts. Wizard: How do you know that name…? Wiz: … Now I get it. Wiz: You weren’t in Torulika to research World Zero. Wiz: You were searching for something. Wiz: My ‘Oracle Ring’. Wizard: ! Wizard: Then, you must be…! Wiz: You can’t let him get away! You have to retrieve the ring! -- You hesitate. But Wiz continues. Wiz: Don’t worry, you can take him! Wiz: I’ve been with you the entire time! Trust me! -- Emboldened, you step towards the wizard. -- And then… Wizard: How… lucky. Wizard: I will obtain 2 rings at once! -- The wizard raises the ‘Oracle Ring’. Wiz: What are you going to do? Wizard: I’m no fool. I’m not going to take on one of the 4 Sages without a little help. Wizard: Let’s see what this ring can do. Wizard: Hear me, ‘Oracle Ring’, and open your gate here, true to my soul! ………. Wiz: ………. Wizard: …..What…..? Wizard: …Nothing’s happening!? Wizard: It this ring…a fake? Wiz: ……….Above us! -- You look towards the sky. -- A giant and menacing gate is slowing opening. Wizard: What… is this? -- The gate opens, and ‘it’ slowly appears. -- The dragon’s rotting flesh emits a foul odor. Wizard: Ha… Wizard: What… have I done? -- The dragon bares it’s fangs but the wizard cannot move. Wizard: She was right… Wizard: The ring cannot… -- The Diseased Dragon swiftly attacks the wizard! Wiz: We have to get out of here! Wiz: This is a bit much for us to handle! You run out of the Depths as quickly as you can. (after Stage 14-4: The Sanctuary Springs results screen) -- After escaping from the Depths, you rush to Loretta. Woman: Oh…! -- You give the woman the bottle containing the droplets of life. Woman: This should help Loretta! -- The Woman drinks the holy water, and slowly passes it to Loretta. -- And then… Loretta: …Thank…you… Woman: I’m so relieved. Woman: Thank you so very much! -- You hesitate whether or not to tell Loretta what has transpired in the Depths. Loretta: I already know… I was watching… Loretta: My spirit is always in the forest… Loretta: I saw… Loretta: The ring… The Diseased Dragon… Loretta: And… Wiz… Wiz: … Meow. -- Wiz pretends to be a cat while the woman is still there. Loretta: …I have to go… Loretta: …The forest is going to die… Loretta: …Take me to the Depths… Woman: You… You can’t! You’re far too weak! Loretta: The Depths of the sanctuary has already been damaged… Loretta: However… the forest is still alive… But how will we fight the Diseased Dragon? Loretta: … I will take care of it… Loretta: … I need you to buy me some time… Loretta: … I’ll do the rest… -- Sensing Loretta’s determination, you nod in agreement. Loretta: … Let’s go. |-| Stage 15: The Cursed Dragon= (before Stage 15-4: Deadly Combat with a Dragon results screen) -- After an intense battle, you finally defeat the Diseased Dragon. -- The Dragon’s rotting flesh melts away, spreading across the Depths. Wiz: Don’t let your guard down. Wiz: Spirits like these tend to regenerate quickly. -- Just as Wiz said, the flesh of the Diseased Dragon begins to accumulate. Wiz: Now what…? Wiz: I can’t do much in my current state. Loretta: Just… a little longer… -- The flesh of the dragon is forming faster and faster! -- The Diseased Dragon regenerates and advances towards you. Wiz: I guess we don’t have a choice! -- You prepare to cast a spell, when suddenly… Loretta: … Just in time…! -- A bright light is unleashed… -- And a regal white spirit slowly descends in front of you. Wiz: Loretta…? Loretta: The earth… The sky… The spirits of the forest… I command you… Give me… Strength…! -- The light surrounding Loretta envelops the Diseased Dragon! -- As the light dies down, you see that the Diseased Dragon has disappeared… Loretta: ………. -- You see Loretta lying on the ground. Loretta: …Thank…you… Loretta: …I’m glad…that I was… Loretta: …able…to meet…you… Loretta: ………. -- Loretta closes her eyes. -- You exit the Depths carrying Loretta on your back. |-| Epilogue= -- 5 days later. -- You are in the Wizard Guild with Loretta, who has recovered and can speak again. Wiz: I didn’t know that you had that kind of power, Loretta. Loretta: …It’s passed down…from each generation…of priestess… Loretta: We use it…to protect…the ring… Loretta: But…it’s over now… It’s over? Loretta: I’ve… Lost…the power… Loretta: I can’t…do anything…now… -- Loretta extends her hand to you. -- The ‘Oracle Ring’ rests in her palm. Loretta: You should take this… The Oracle Ring ‘Smaragud’. Loretta: I can’t trust anyone else… -- You take the ring and grip it in you fist. Wiz: Hahaha. Now you’re a ‘holder’ like me. Wiz: A master wizard. Wiz: without the skill, of course. -- You ask Wiz if that comment was necessary. -- Wiz’s expression gets serious Wiz: From now on… ? Wiz: …Haha. Nothing, never mind. Wiz: It seems that headquarters is worse off than I imagined. Wiz: We need some information. Wiz: I have a friend in Ayvias, the city of Water. He’s an oddball, but we can trust him. Loretta: …Ruscha… Wiz: You know him? Loretta: …Yes. Loretta: …He’s…very strange. Wiz: Hahaha. Look who’s talking! -- You almost say that it applies to Wiz too, but you think better of it. -- You gather your things and head out towards a new adventure. Stage 1: Forest Helper Stage 2: Field Defiler Stage 3: Sanctuary Prayer Stage 4: Legendary Fabric Stage 5: A New Mutation Stage 6: The Oracle Ring Stage 7: A Gift from the Heavens Wizard Books (B, level 1) occasionally drop from this stage. Stage 8: Guiding the Lost Stage 9: Water to the Desert Stage 10: Harbinger of Great Disaster Stage 11: Request to Build a Main House Stage 12: Traders Protection Stage 13: Ancient Ruins Stage 14: Looking for the Holy Water Stage 15: The Cursed Dragon Category:Quests Category:City